When You Mess With The Bull
by galaxyeyed
Summary: ...you get the horns. When you mess with Blaine, he goes psycho. Wes learned this too late. Chapter two is up, rated T. Wavid!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Ok, I wrote this in about four hours, and I worked really hard on it. If you have read my other fic, Berry Delicious, this is basically the time Wes and David are thinking of when they think of Scary!Blaine. Even though this was written after, it's set a while before, maybe a month. It's before Kurt moves to Dalton. Centered on Blaine and Wes, with David thrown in. Rated T for language, and suggestive themes. I don't know about spoilers, I think it's up till 2x07 The Substitute. Ok, I tried being nice in my last fic, but that didn't work. Ok, if you think my story, or me are worth adding as a favorite story, favorite author, story alert, or author alert, then why can't you review? Please please let me know what you think! Even if you really hate it, just tell me why, and I'll improve it! I want to become a better writer, and I need unbiased feedback, from people who will judge my writing the way I need it to be. Also, reviews make me feel happy inside. And when I'm happy, I get inspiration to write. I'm not even kidding. I wrote this as a result of getting two reviews. If I got a few more, I could write a novel! Omg sorry, this note became gigantic! I'm going to end it, but first I have to say that I DON'T OWN BLAINE, KURT, WES, DAVID OR DALTON. I don't have a pair of handcuffs either, but I'm working on it.

When You Mess With The Bull Part 1  
God, he was so perfect. With a laugh that sounded more beautifully than the clearest bell, with eyes the color of a clear sky, as well as a tumultuous sea, and hair a gorgeous chestnut, and so soft. Well, it looked soft, at least. With skin so flawless and smooth, with a smile... A smile that could light up the ROOM. A body so amazingly... God, what was he thinking? He had never seen Kurt's body. Except for in his dreams. He was startled out of this particular poetic description by the sound of three rapid gunshots, and a cry of laughter.

"Haha Blaine! You lost again!" Wes screamed at the curly haired Warbler. Blaine blinked twice, and looked at the plasma screen of the television, to see his character dead, in a disturbingly realistic puddle of gore. Apparently, Wes had shot him. Aw.

"Wow dude, you are seriously out of it today huh? I mean, you totally suck at video games, but I'm seventeen for seventeen. Are you even trying? You know you don't have to easy on me. Hell, I'm going easy on you! You're playing like a freaking three year old Blaine!" Wes, like he often did, was going off about nothing. Blaine was used to it, bit right now, that boy was talking too much for his liking. Too. Damn. Much.

"Just shut up Wes. Shut the frick up okay? I really don't want to listen to your annoying voice. I only agreed to play with you, because you're like a five year old, and need to be kept entertained all the time! God Wes, you are seriously starting to piss me off. Maybe I more important things to focus on than you Wesley. Maybe, you don't matter as much to me as you think you do!" Once Blaine started, he couldn't stop, even though he knew how hurtful his words would be to the boy who's father had abandoned their family. Even though somewhere in his mind he knew how deep his word would cut, he couldn't keep the verbal swords back. It was word vomit, if you'll excuse the Mean Girls reference. And although he didn't know if it was possible, apparently, thinking of Kurt had made him, his brain, too gay to function.

"I'm s-sorry." Wes forced the words out past the lump forming in his throat. He blinked back genuine tears, before his emotional barrier kicked in, and his sarcastic nature took over. "I'm sorry that you were too busy thinking about your boyfriend to pay attention to the game." Wes truly had had no idea what had been distracting Blaine, but knew that Blaine hated the whole stereotypical school girl crush phenomena, and hated it even more when Wes said anything to suggest it was going on with him. Which it so totally wasn't.

David's face slowly molded into a catlike expression of knowing. "What have you not been telling us about you and Kurt?" He knew he was spot on when Blaine's rocklike expression of frustration fell.

"Wait? That one guy we caught spying on us? Is he the one you always go out with when you say you're going to see 'a friend'? Do you have his phone number? I bet you have his phone number!" Wes squealed, and before Blaine could register what was going on, Wes had leaped over David, who was sitting on a beanbag chair between their two pillows on the floor. He reached down into Blaine's front jeans pocket without a second thought, and grabbed his phone out. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door fast, before Blaine could stop him.

Blaine banged hard on the bathroom door, but there really was no way in without breaking the door down. The loud knocks landed so hard, Wes was surprised the door wasn't bending inward with each one, like in a cartoon. "Wes!" He screamed. "You'd better not text him anything!"

Wes grinned. "So you do have his number. Let's see, should I look under K for Kurt? Or F?" Wes crooned. Blaine's brows came together in confusion.

"F? Why would he be under F? His last name doesn't start with an F," Blaine asked through the door, his attempts to punch the door down ceasing for the moment.

"I would think it'd be obvious. F for Fuck Buddy."

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Blaine growled.

"Oooh! Found him. What should I say. Hmm. Oh, I'll ask him how long you two have been together." Blaine couldn't see Wes's evil smile as he actually typed in _'Hey Kurt. What's up, this is Wes. I stole Blaine's phone lol.'_

"Weeeeeees! We're not even-! Just friends, that's all we are!" Blaine was panting hard from being so loud.

"_Courage_? What the fuck does that mean? Blaine, you sound like a creeper in your texts to him." Blaine blushed.

"Shut up Wes."

"Oooooooh, he replied!" Wes squealed. _'Is he okay with that? Oh, and hi by the way.'_ was what the text read. "Okay, now I'll ask him how far you two have gotten." Really, he didn't text anything for the moment, wanting to hear how Blaine would react.

"What did he say? Wait what? Noooooooooo! **WES!** Don't you dare! I will hurt you! WES!" _'Got to go, Blaine is having a fit cuz I took his phone_,_'_ Wes texted Kurt. Blaine was red in the face, and out of breath from screaming. David had taken over the game controllers, and was playing both of them. Somehow, when he was startled by Blaine's scream, he managed to kill both of the soldiers. This kind of majorly pissed him off, which was just the whipped cream on top of this glorious sundae of a Sunday hearing his friends argue. David did not like whipped cream.

"Blaine? Maybe you should calm down. You're overreacting." David kept his calm. He was too drained to yell. Blaine somehow still wasn't.

"Maybe YOU should calm down! Ever think of that David!" Blaine hadn't bothered to gel his hair in the morning, since it was a Sunday, and he was planning on staying in all day. The curly mop only helped to add to the idea in David's mind that Blaine had gone psycho. It was scary.

"What if I do say that. I could say whatever I want." Wes only wished that he could see Blaine's face as of the moment.

"You can't stay in there all day." Blaine reasoned.

"We have Monday off remember? I could stay all night, and sneak out while you slept Blaine."

"No! Ok, NO!" Blaine slammed both of his fists on the door. "You have to get out Wes!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?" Wes drew out the word for an unnecessarily long time. Blaine racked his brain.

"Um, because, uh... I have to pee! Really bad! So I can't go down the hall! So open the door Wes!" Even Blaine didn't believe himself, but he knew Wes had an issue with body fluids. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't say...

"No. Come on man, that was pretty weak." Wes leaned his head against the door of the bathroom as he spoke, turning off Blaine's phone and sliding it in his pocket, deciding to leave Kurt alone, and instead have a little fun.

"Not as weak as my bladder! Wes, if you don't come out, I will have no choice. I will go on your bed Wes! I WILL PISS IN YOUR BED!" Wes couldn't help the laughter that shook his body. He slid to the ground, tears of mirth clouding his vision. There was no way that Blaine would ever... Wes hated body fluids, he had a real phobia for them, but there was no way...

Blaine gave a final knock before hurrying to his destination. "I am kneeling on your bed Wes!" Blaine sing songed. David took a look at him, and decided he had officially gone crazy.

"Wes, you'd better listen to him," David warned his friend. "Dude! He's undoing his pants!"

Wes's face fell. This was not funny. If Blaine seriously did that, he'd never be able to sleep in that bed again. Not even ten gallons of bleach would make it okay. And he liked that bed.

"Noooooooooooo!" Wes cried, throwing the door open running swiftly and tackling Blaine onto the bed, Blaine's fly still undone. In an equally swift movement, Blaine bound Wes's hands with a pair of handcuffs he had gotten to practice a magic trick with long ago. They came in handy as Blaine hooked Wes's connected wrists over on of the wooden posts at the headboard of the bed. Wes's breath all came out in one shocked wheeze.

"Bla-Blaine!" Wes croaked. David took another glance at the bed, rubbed his eyes, and shook his head.

"Dude! Blaine! You did NOT just handcuff Wes to the effing bed. No way. You know I'm not going to let you get away with that. Untie him," David commanded.

"No, he needs to be punished! He has to stay like that." Blaine looked at Wes, who had his knees drawn up as close to his body as he could.

"Blaine, if you keep me in cuffs, then I can't give you your phone. I can't." Wes looked down, not wanting to look Blaine in the eyes.

"And why the hell not!" Blaine demanded. "Maybe I'll just take it by force."

"NO! I mean, nooooooooo! What if I explain?" Wes blushed. David decided at this moment to listen in. Bad decision. Or, a very good one depending...

"Alright, but there's no way I'm going to uncuff you." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uhm, ok. Well, the problem is, you see..." Wes trailed off, his cheeks pinkening.

"I am waiting Wes."

"Uh, handcuffs are kinda kinky ya know? And bring in handcuffs, it kinda turns me on. And... Mmrph!" Blaine didn't believe Wes. There was no way that in the last minute he had popped a boner. Had he? So he pulled Wes legs away from his body, only to see he had pitched a tent in his basket ball shorts. Ohhhhhhhhhhh.

But there was no turning back now. He needed his phone, so he could fix whatever Wes had texted poor Kurt. "Just tell me where it is," Blaine growled, anger flickering firelike in his eyes.

"Ookay!" Wes squeaked, terrified. "Left pocket. Deep in my left pocket." Wes blushed harder.

"Oh my GOD Wes!" Blaine cried in frustration. It was already going to be hard enough... Difficult enough to get it, and now he basically had to grope his friend to get back his phone. How did Wes get turned ON by this? Honestly, the idea of being restricted made Blaine nauseous.

He took a deep breath, and slid his hand into the left pocket. About halfway into the pocket, his hand brushed something. Without thinking, he grabbed it.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Wes moaned, his hips bucking of their own accord. He turned red immediately. "Oh, um duuuuuuuuuude!" He moaned again as Blaine let go, and his hand slid deeper into the pocket, brushing by him. "Uh, that wasn't your phone."

"Wes! I know that!" Blaine's anger was diluted by embarrassment. He didn't mean to do that. It's just that he really wanted it. His PHONE. Not Wes, he didn't want Wes. Ew no.

"Um, that's the wrong pocket. It's in the other one."  
Wes said to Blaine, who just about exploded. But he was hoarse from screaming, so he spoke in a low voice that was much more frightening.

"And you wait until after I grabbed your junk to tell me that." It wasn't even a question.

"Well I wasn't expecting it! It's not like I could talk during the grabbing of said junk!" Wes whined. "Let David get it. David!" Wes called.

"No. Ok no. No way am I reaching into a boner owners zone. Just let Blaine get it." David turned back to the game. Maybe he didn't want to be listening.

"Wes, it's in this pocket right? I'll get it fast, you won't even notice."

"Why don't you just uncuff me?" Wes whined again.

"Um, well, instead of a key, these have a combination. And I can't remember it. It's on my phone. I didn't write I down cuz I thought I would lose it. And I kind of didn't think it through before I cuffed you." Blaine looked down, embarrassed.

"Well apparently not. Wow Blaine. Ok, fine, just get it out. One, two, three! Urngh!" Wes cried out when Blaine brushed past him again, when his hand darted in the pocket and back out with the phone.

"Ok, now uncuff me." Wes demanded.

"No."

"But you said!"

"I said that the combo was on my phone, so I couldn't uncuff you so you could get it out. Now I have it, so I don't need you to get it, so you are going to stay like that." Wes's face pulled into a horrified look.

"This has to be breaking some kind of law Blaine." Wes tugged at the handcuffs, which were top of the line. Damn Blaine, and the money he had to buy good quality freaking handcuffs. Damn. Him.

"Not unless someone tells. Which you won't. And neither will David. Will ya Dave?"

"Nope," David shook his head. "I like you like this Wes. You're like a pet. You look adorable all restricted like that," David cooed, knowing it would piss of the shorter boy.

"Blaine, you have to let me go. What if I have to pee?" Wes was starting to freak out. His agitated state did nothing for his boner.

"Go in your bed."

"Like you were about to? Come on Blaine!" Wes threw a kick at Blaine, who dodged it, and perched on the edge of the bed, just out of Wes's reach. Wes kicked and thrashed, only bruising his wrists from the straining against the handcuffs. Blaine laughed.

"You know what? I think I'm going to take a shower. David, he's all yours. See you guys in an hour."

"Seriously Blaine? Wow. Alright, enjoy yourself in there." David shook his head as Blaine walked into the bathroom. Hopefully, the frighteningness would be washed away in the shower. He had always know Blaine was a little off, but this was scary.

Wes squirmed, bruising his wrists further. "David, help." He spoke helplessly.

"Ok, there's really nothing I can do." David shrugged.

"But Daaaaaaaaaaavid!"

"What Wes?" David sighed.

"I need to pee!"

**End Note:** Ok, I hope you liked it. I loved writing it. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll post the second part, which I've started. I was trying to write Scary!Blaine, and somehow he turned into this. I still think he's scary though. The second part will be about David taking advantage of Wes's vulnerability, and maybe there will be Wavid love? I heart the pairing. Please, please, please review! If you like this, please read my other story, and also, if you like this, then maybe somewhere in you're generous heart you can find it in you to write a few words on what you thought on this story. Everybody who reads and reviews, takes a little piece of my love. Those who read and do not, breaks a little piece of my heart. I don't want a crumbly heart! That's gross! So review, cuz I love you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise! I was in a Wavidy mood, so I wrote a part two to this fic, and a pre Wavid chapter in my other multichaptered fic Blaine and Kurt's interrupted firsts. So if you like Wavid, today is your day. To all the people who wanted me to continue this, surprisingly, I decided to get off my lazy ass, onto my iPod touch, and shit out a second chappie. So if you think this is shitty, that's because it IS. It was born from the buttcrack of my brain. So enjoy, if you like Kinky!Wes and Wavid lurvin.

* * *

"Shut up Wes. Just shut UP." David groaned, sliding down in his beanbag. Wes could be an annoying little bitch when he wanted.

"But I really do have to pee! Jesus pieces I HATE Blaine. He is an asshole. He is a nasty asshole. He is a nine day old shit encrusted asshole." Wes complained. David looked at Wes.

"Ew? Where the fuck did that even come from? You have such a nasty mouth."

Wes looked down and blushed. "Then why don't you get your fine ass over here and clean it out for me?" He murmured down at the sheets.

"What?"

"David, come and sit by me. I'm all alonesome." Wes pouted at his friend.

"Grawr. Fiiiine." David got up and walked over to Wes. As he walked, Wes couldn't help but look over David's blue pajama bottoms, and gray v neck that clung to his chest and abs in aaaall the right places. He didn't even try to deny it anymore. He had a crush on David.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound dumb, but do you think you could help me out of these?" Wes asked as David sat down. David shook his head.

"That's not dumb. Here." David reached up to Wes's hand and squeezed it so that the thumb sort of moved up and out of the way, and made the handcuff closer to being able to slip off, but not quite.

"The problem is, you have huge hands compared to your tiny wrists Wes. I'm sorry." David apologized. Wes gasped dramatically.

"I do NOT have tiny wrists David! I have manly manly wrists," he joked.

"You have dainty girl wrists Wes." David absentmindedly stroked his finger down the inside of one of Wes's lady wrists. Wes squirmed at the unfamiliar contact. It felt different. Not bad or good. It just FELT.

"Your skin is so soft here Wes. It's super manliful," David teased.

Wes fidgeted more and accidentally kneed David in the stomach. David fell forward and landed draped over Wes, somehow ending up with his arm curled around the smaller boy. He used his other arm to hoist himself up onto his elbow. This position had them end up with their faces not a hair apart. Wes could feel David's breath tickle his lips. The Asian boy squeezed his eyes shut, and begged to that wavy haired guy in the heavens that this would happen.

"David?" Wes squeaked. David just stared at his friend. "Kiss me. Just kiss me. Please. We can talk later, but now, I'm begging you-" Wes was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips. David laughed softly.

"I thought you'd never ask." David closed the barely there gap, pressing his lips to Wes's hard. They kissed once, softly, slowly, purely. David pulled back a little to look at Wes's face. It was flushed pink, and his eyes were bright. David couldn't help but lean back in and devour the deliciousness that was Wes. He tasted sweet, and salty, and tangy, and exactly how he imagined it would be, except so much better. And every noise Wes made, every time he strained against the hand cuffs just to kiss him deeper, David's heart swelled, knowing that his love felt the same. David's mind felt like it was spinning and at the same time in a white cloud of pure contentment. Wes and David completely tuned out to the world, forgetting that Blaine was in the bathroom.

* * *

Blaine did not see that coming at all. Of all the things he could have witnessed upon finishing his shower, his best friends making out was NOT one of them. He let out a strangled kind of noise.

"Ah, look who it is David." Wes smiled. "Oh, Blaine? David and I totally love getting our kink on with these handcuffs and all, but do you think you could uncuff me? It's getting kind of old." Blaine blushed and hurried to uncuff Wes.

"Thank youuuuuuu!" Wes chirped. David held back a laugh as Blaine stammered.

"I'm a buh... BREAKFAST!" Blaine shouted and fled his room.

"You hungry Dave?" Wes asked his friend.

"Not really. You can be my a buh breakfast today." And Wes had no complaints about that. Blaine sure did,

"I can never use that couch again!"

But as of the moment, Wes and David didn't care, they were happy.

* * *

Sorry, this was so random. And cheesy. Like leftover nachos. But I hope you liked it! And if you didn't, visit my profile, so you can ask me to write something you will like in a PM. Reviews make my life. This fic is completed now. Yay!


End file.
